


The Perfect Flower

by Nerdrocker42



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 19:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdrocker42/pseuds/Nerdrocker42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Margaery and Sansa take a walk in the gardens. Smut ensues. Aged up some from canon so it's not weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Flower

The maesters said that summer was over, but winter had not yet arrived in King’s Landing, and the gardens were not aware of the changing season. In fact, Sansa thought the roses and other flowers in the garden were still almost as beautiful as Margaery Tyrell walking, hips swaying, beside her. Beautiful Margaery, with her charming smirk, and the lovely dress that accentuated the cleavage between her perky breasts.  
  
They had been walking alone together for a little while now, chatting along the way. “I don’t know if I’ve told you this, but I think your hair is absolutely stunning. I do adore red hair.”  
  
Sansa’s heart began to race. She brushed her hand across her thick auburn hair. “Thank-you, your grace.”  
  
Margaery chuckled and shot her a seductive glance. “Don’t be so formal, Sansa, I’d like to think of us as closer than that. Please, I insist: Margaery.”  
  
“Of course, Margaery.” Sansa’s mind began to race as fast as her heart, growing louder and louder, drowning out the sounds of the birds and the breeze. Maybe Margaery thought the same way about Sansa as she did about Margaery. She thought of the signs. Lingering touches while they were talking. Margaery was always saying how beautiful Sansa was. She even dismissed the guards and servants so that they could be in the gardens alone. Gods, maybe she wanted this. Sansa definitely did.  
  
The thoughts in her mind turned from a cacophonous roar to a dull buzz. She stopped suddenly, and when Margaery turned to face her, she stepped closer and pressed her lips to Margaery’s. Sansa wasn’t sure what to do next and held that position. She felt the corner of the other girl’s mouth perk upward into a smile. Margaery pulled away and smirked seductively. “I appreciate the sentiment, but I believe it may progress better if you followed my lead, sweetling.” Then she led Sansa a little out of the way, amidst some bushes and trees.  
  
Sansa breathed in deeply, then Margaery kissed her, and she returned the gesture with renewed confidence. They both closed their eyes as their lips met. Margaery brushed her hand across Sansa’s cheek, swept her tongue against Sansa’s lips, and they opened, allowing her in. Margaery thought Sansa’s lips tasted vaguely of sweet lemon, and Sansa tasted mint in Margaery’s mouth. Sansa opened her eyes slightly to steal a glance at Margaery. As she did so, Margaery took Sansa’s lip gently between her teeth and pulled away, gazing deep into Sansa’s intense blue eyes with her own big brown ones.  
  
Margaery pressed her lips against Sansa’s neck, sucking and licking and kissing, moving down further. She lightly pulled down the neckline of Sansa’s dress to kiss between her breasts, above her rapid throbbing heartbeat. Sansa hummed as brown hair tickled her and Margaery’s clever mouth suckled her right nipple. She lifted her hand to playfully flick Sansa’s left nipple, which hardened, accompanied by a sharp intake of breath. Margaery grew bolder, confident that Sansa was comfortable. “Take off your dress.”  
  
Sansa hesitated. “Are you sure? What if there’s people?”  
  
Margaery smiled her beautiful reassuring smirk. “We’re alone. I promise.” Margaery tacked on: “Only if you want to.”  
  
“No, I want nothing more.” Sansa lifted her dress, pulling it up and over her head. Her auburn hair cascaded over her shoulders, draped down her neck, falling gently against the soft skin of her small breasts. Margaery stepped back, looking over her approvingly, and then Sansa blushed.  
  
Sansa went to drop the dress in a heap on the ground, but Margaery cut her off. “You look too beautiful in that dress for that.” Margaery stepped forward and took it, folding it properly; too deft for a noble to be folding; draping it over a branch of a fruit tree. Margaery took off her own dress in one swift movement. When it lifted up against her, her boobs jiggled divinely, skin tight around her stiffened nipples. Margaery was sure she could hear Sansa say “Wow,” and she chuckled. The dress came above her head, and her thick brown hair fell. She twirled slowly to show Sansa everything. Her hips moved enchantingly as she turned around, ass plump and firm. She balled up her gown and dropped it on the ground in front of Sansa. “I don’t want such beautiful hair laying in the dirt while I ravish you. Lay down.”  
  
Margaery’s forwardness made Sansa’s racing heart skip a beat, and she did as Margaery asked. As she got down, the realization hit her that Margaery also had not been wearing anything underneath her dress: she must have been planning for this too. She inhaled sharply at the thought and the grass tickling her back. Margaery knelt and straddled her waist, pressing her knees into Sansa’s hips. She filled her hands with Sansa’s flushed chest and brushed her thumbs across the taut nipples. She moved her waist so she brushed her wet sex against Sansa’s hot center.  
  
Margaery kept grinding against Sansa as she kissed Sansa’s mouth, then pulled to the side to inhale the intoxicatingly fruity scent of Sansa’s luxurious auburn hair. Margaery adored Sansa’s hair, it was her favorite thing about the Stark girl--even more than her entrancingly deep blue eyes.  
  
Margaery kissed down Sansa’s neck to the place between her tits. She placed gentle kisses all across Sansa’s chest before finally placing one on the girl’s left nipple, and encircling her lips around the tight peak of Sansa’s breast. As she did this, a quiet sound breached Sansa’s lips and her body arched--pressing up against Margaery’s mouth, begging wordlessly for more.  
  
As Sansa started to breath heavier, Margaery flicked her tongue across the girl’s nipple, then sucking on it gently. She let her tongue dance across the tight skin, and forced herself to still her hips; there would be plenty of time for that later. She released the left nipple and moved to the other side, sucking harder this time and flitting her tongue all around. Sansa could feel a growing warmth down there, a heightening ache for contact, a need for relief. Her hips bucked upward against Margaery’s waist.  
  
Margaery pressed her lips between Sansa’s boobs and started to kiss her down her body. When she reached the place just above Sansa’s pussy, she dropped down and kissed all along the inside of the girl’s right thigh, then her left.  
  
She breathed a quick puff of cold air against Sansa's dripping pussy, and Sansa shuddered and gasped. Margaery brushed her fingers across the short red hair around Sansa’s pussy. “I do adore red hair.” She smirked and locked eyes with Sansa, then licked her lips seductively. Sansa smiled back, and she shuddered her hips upward in need.  
  
Margaery licked all around before she dived into Sansa’s cunt. “You taste lovely, darling.” She laved her tongue across Sansa’s lips, sucking at them and making Sansa moan. She brushed her tongue gently against Sansa’s clit and then focused her attention toward Sansa’s opening.  
  
Margaery abruptly pushed her way through Sansa’s slit and she tensed up at the sensation of something inside her. Margaery’s tongue fluttered all around inside her, curling toward the front, then extending as deep as it could go. She was breathing heavily and shaking when Margaery pulled her tongue out, begging for release. Margaery adjusted her concentration to Sansa’s clit, licking and sucking until Sansa came, her hips trembling, cunt convulsing, legs tensing, body spasming, breasts heaving, voice catching. Her pulse raced as she caught her breath. Margaery moved up and brushed the sweat off Sansa’s forehead. Margaery pressed a kiss to her lips and she tasted herself in the other girl’s mouth.  
  
Sansa’s breathing was returning to normal now and she sat up. “Gods, that was amazing. Can I um…” She trailed off. “Do you want me to…”  
  
Margaery smirked at her. “Only if you want to.” Sansa nodded. They switched places, Margaery laying her head back onto the crumpled dress, and Sansa lifting herself above Margaery. The butterflies were fluttering in her stomach, nervously anticipating making Margaery feel as good as she just felt.  
  
Sansa retraced in her mind what Margaery had done to her, trying to foreplan her movements. She kissed Margaery deeply and then felt her breasts, one in each hand. Sansa was enthralled, and she squeezed gently, feeling the erect nipples against her palms. She rubbed her thumbs against the rosy peaks, and Margaery moaned into her mouth. Sansa squeezed both nipples between her thumb and index fingers, and Margaery gasped.  
  
She kissed down Margaery’s neck like she had done, down to her spectacular tits, filling her mouth with the crest of Margaery’s left boob. Sansa was thoroughly captivated as her tongue flickered and fluttered around the tight tip of the perfect curve of flesh under her. She bit down very gently on Margaery’s nipple, and Margaery was squirming. She licked hungrily at the flushed, soft skin of Margaery’s chest, spending much more time here than she had previously budgeted. She took Margaery’s right nipple into her mouth now, licking and sucking at it until she heard a quiet, lustful “Please” escape from between the other girl’s lips.  
  
Sansa kissed down Margaery’s torso like had been done to her. She was about to lick the queen-to-be’s pussy, but she didn’t want it to be over yet. She blew a breath of warm air against Margaery’s swollen clit, and kissed along her hips around her beautiful flower. She licked down the girl’s right thigh, over her knee, down the pale skin of her calf. She shifted to Margaery’s left leg and licked up her calf, all the way up her thigh and back to her shaved crotch.  
  
Sansa pressed a sweet, chaste kiss to Margaery’s petals, and then a quick, tentative lick, and then she was besotted. She licked everywhere she could. The taste was divine, and the sounds Margaery was making were enchanting. She lapped at the girl's clit, licking and sucking at her lips until she was quivering. Margaery was moaning and gasping, heart racing, as she rode Sansa’s mouth.  
  
Sansa ran her hands along the underside of Margaery’s thighs, daring to grab the girl’s perfect ass and squeeze. As she sucked at her clit, she felt Margaery’s muscles tense beneath her hands as she she started to quake. Margaery almost screamed with ecstasy, but was able to catch herself. Sansa was excited about making Margaery climax, but she wanted _more_. She was hungry as a wolf and wasn’t done yet.  
  
Sansa kept licking at her slit, and Margaery was still shivering as Sansa plunged her tongue into her hot, wet cunt, _tasting_ her. Margaery’s voice caught in her throat as Sansa dragged her tongue along her slick walls. She hadn’t had a chance to recover, and was a sweaty, trembling mess in no time at all. Sansa fucked Margaery’s pussy with her tongue, lapping at the inside of her cunt, pausing periodically to suck at her clit and her lips, until Margaery was coming undone.  
  
Sansa could feel Margaery’s entire frame start to tense under her ministrations. “Ah! Sansa! Your hair… I’m about to…” Sansa thrust between her petals one more time, treasuring the taste as the other girl started to shudder along her whole body. She pulled back as Margaery’s hips jerked forward as she hit her peak violently. Just then, a long stream of cum squirted from her, and then another quick burst. “ _Gods_ , Sansa!” Margaery sat up, panting, sweat gleaming on her flushed forehead and chest.  
  
Sansa was nervous. “Was that good?”  
  
Margaery laughed and grazed her fingers through Sansa’s thick, auburn hair, gazing into her icy eyes. “That was lovely, darling. That only happens when it’s absolutely magnificent.”  
  
Sansa smiled. “Thank-you, my lady, I--” Margaery cut her off.  
  
“I told you, call me Margaery. And besides, _I_ should be thanking you.” Margaery was starting to catch her breath now. “I suppose we should get dressed, we’ve been a while. We don’t want them to think we got lost, now, do we?” She smirked.  
  
Sansa laughed and they helped each other with their dresses. Margaery smoothed the creases out of her gown and adjusted her neckline. “I do hope we can _do_ this again soon, it was quite lovely.”  
  
Sansa combed her hair with her fingers, “Me too, Margaery.” She was already excited for the next time.

**Author's Note:**

> The Stark kids are great at oral sex. It is known.


End file.
